The present disclosure relates to eddy current corrosion assessment using at least a far field, a near field, or a transition field from a downhole tool.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions.
In well logging via electromagnetic field testing, such as remote field eddy current (RFEC), a field-testing probe is slid within an interior diameter of a conductive tubular. A transmitter of the field-testing probe creates an electromagnetic field that interacts with the tubular. The electromagnetic field varies depending on thickness and/or corrosion in the tubular. Receivers may detect these variations in the electromagnetic field, generally in a far field zone of the detectable electromagnetic field. Based on these detected variations, the thickness and/or corrosion of the tubular may be determined. However, generally, RFEC receivers just reflect changes to overall thickness of the tubulars rather than individual tubulars.